


The Making of a Family

by Wubspon3



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Families of Choice, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wubspon3/pseuds/Wubspon3
Summary: Life couldn't possibly get any worse. Jen had flunked out of university, and her mom didn't know. She blew whatever money she had left on a run down farmhouse on a whim, planning to start a new life, but the place was so beat up, it was better to call it a dump than a house. But past that, past the grime, broken boards, and stranger in the yard, it was a beautiful place. She might just be able to make it work.





	The Making of a Family

Jen looked up at the bright sky above her, holding a hand over her eyes and squinting in the unfiltered and unblocked summer sunlight. The ruin behind her could once be called a farmhouse, but those days were gone with the new millennium and then some. The ad for a buyer had called it quaint, which, in relator terms, was busted, dusty, and old. And broken the house certainly was. When Jen dared to venture past the mold covered, faded outside walls and through the rotting front door, the inside was just as appalling. The paint chipped off the walls, and in some places peeled off in sheets as big as her hand. The kitchen counters looked as if at one point it may have been gleaming stone, but it was dull with years of grime and disuse. Nobody had lived here for years, but even though it looked though it would be quite the task for her, Jen never let go of a challenge. She set her jaw, heaving her backpack over one shoulder from where it rested on the floor next to her foot, and sighed when a brand new garden trowel poked through a worn spot, clattering to the floor. She definitely had her work cut out for her in this one. 

~ 

She decided it was best to start from the inside. Jen didn’t care what the very rare passerby would think of the outside state of her new house-not quite yet a home- but if she was going to be living there, it needed to be livable inside. Her project started with a much needed trip to the hardware store, and a double take at the prices. What she could find in the sheds would have to do for most of the supplies, barring the paint and cleaning solutions. She had exhausted all the funds her parents had begrudgingly provided on the house itself, not expecting its disappointing state of disrepair. 

By the time Jen got home, night was beginning to fall, and in the new dim light, the challenge of the farm seemed insurmountable, a completely different and never ending set of tasks. Not only was the barely furnished inside desperately in need of good care, the outside, the shed, and the garden plots couldn’t be ignored. But for the moment, she decided it all could wait in favor of sleep. The taxi to her new home had been long, and convincing the driver to go somewhere so rural hadn’t been the easiest thing either. That combined with her previous sleepless nights before the decision to drop out of university made the call of sleep even more alluring than usual, and pushed away the impending threat of any of her remaining family finding out about her now being a dropout. 

Jen dumped the meager supplies she managed to get from the store with scrapped together money on a stable section of the kitchen table, and used her sleeve to wipe off a section of one of the large windows. Outside her hectic plans for repairs and improvements, the oblivious night was silent, a haze of quiet settling over everything in sight. 

Luckily, the house although not the smallest, kept itself confined to one story. She couldn’t imagine the potential nightmare a set of stairs would have posed, and considered it good luck that at least one bathroom was almost in workable shape. Although no one had lived there for quite a while, the previous land owner had assured her that the water would at least be running, along with basic electricity. Jen was grateful when that turned out to be true, taking a shower longer than necessary. It felt as if she was washing away the last remnants of her previous life, scrubbing away the fear, the standards she was held to, everything holding her back went down the drain with the day’s dust and dirt.


End file.
